1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to car top cargo carrying devices and systems. In particular, the invention relates to a flexible bag using a hook and loop fastener closure system, a detachable strapping system, guide straps, liner, and a one piece construction with side seams for waterproof carrying and transport of luggage and other articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed and implemented for the carrying and transport of cargo and luggage on the top of automobiles and other vehicles. Such devices are intended to transport luggage and other items in a manner which protects them from the wind and weather, while securing them to the roof of the vehicle. Both rigid and semi-rigid devices have been disclosed and implemented, and typically use a zipper system for opening and closing the device. Further, such prior devices typically sew the strapping system into the bag which both limits both the size and type of the luggage rack that such devices will work with. Such prior devices are accordingly severely limited in that they are very difficult to position and secure on the roof a vehicle, are not waterproof, are difficult to load and unload, and are limited in the type of article which can be carried in them.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel vehicle top carrying device which uses a three piece system to provide flexibility, a hook and loop closure system for waterproof enclosure of luggage and other articles, a separate, detachable strapping system which fits any size luggage rack, a one piece construction with side seams, and a liner for creating a completely waterproof enclosure
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.